


Better Bonding Through Applied Science

by blakefancier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard knew the bond would eventually bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Bonding Through Applied Science

**Author's Note:**

> So I felt like writing something sexy. Ta da! And so I did. There is no actual science in this story, applied or otherwise. 
> 
> My brain keeps wanting to continue this, but part of me is afraid that it will wind up dark. Dark, dark, dark. Anyway, we'll see. 
> 
> Oh, fyi, this story has a submissive!Steve and Dom!Howard.

Howard knew it would end this way—or was this a beginning? Well, no matter, he knew that the bond would eventually reel Steve in. Or make him snap and… this was better.

Steve stood in Howard's room, flushed and naked, his cheeks red with embarrassment, his cock stiff. Waiting. Ready.

Howard's mouth was dry and his own cock was stiff, but he made no move towards Steve. He leaned back in his chair and gave Steve an appraising look. "Do you regularly come into people's rooms and strip naked, Captain?"

Steve trembled and his blush grew more pronounced. "No," he said hoarsely. "I…" 

Howard knew that Steve had to; the bond was starting to fray, to hurt. Even now he could feel the tension, making his head throb. He picked up his bourbon and took a drink. "You're a slut." Steve shook his head frantically, but Howard continued. "You are. You're a dirty sub, pet. Just filthy. Look at you, standing there naked, so excited that your cock is dripping."

"The bond," Steve said faintly, his voice shaking.

He opened his mouth to deny the bond, but the words stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath and tried something else. "Are your knees shaking?"

"Yes," Steve whispered. 

He licked his lips and said, "Yes, *master*."

A little cry escaped from Steve's lip and his knees buckled a moment before he got them back under control. "Yes, master."

"Good boy, pet." Howard took another drink; Steve's eyes fluttered closed for a moment and his lips parted. "Get on your knees and crawl over here."

Steve didn't hesitate a moment; he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over.

Jesus Christ! Howard fought the urge to pull himself out and jerk off. Steve was so eager, and completely his. He spread his legs so Steve could kneel between them. Then he caught Steve's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted Steve's head back. "Do you want to wear my collar?" he asked, stroking Steve's neck with his free hand. He could feel Steve swallow hard.

"Please, master," Steve's lips trembled and his whole body leaned into Howard's touch. "God, please." 

"Shh, it's all right, pet. If you're very good tonight, if you earn it, you'll have your collar in the morning." 

"I'll be good, master. I promise. I'll be so good. I'll do anything—everything—I—" 

Howard leaned in and bit Steve's bottom lip, and then pressed a hard, demanding kiss to his lush mouth. Steve moaned and gave in to the kiss and, dammit, something in Howard snapped at that. He ran his hands over Steve's chest and back, exploring what he could. Steve wanted to submit and Howard… Howard wanted to claim. He wanted to mark his pet's lovely skin, fuck his way into his pet's mouth and ass. He wanted to make his pet come again and again until they were both lax with exhaustion. 

Steve let out a groan of disappointment and glared when Howard pulled away.

He laughed at that, trying to get his breathing under control. He brushed his thumb against Steve's swollen mouth. "How many people have fucked you, pet? How many people have you fucked?"

The glare slid away and Steve looked down, shoulders slumping. "N-No one, master."

Howard fought the urge to tear off his clothes and shove himself into Steve. God, Steve was a virgin. Steve had been waiting. "When the war's over, I'm going to take you home and you are *never* going to wear clothes again. You're never going to leave my bedroom. My cock is going to be your whole world. How does that sound, pet?"

Steve gasped and rested his head against Howard's knee. "I… I want that, master. I… please?"

He stroked Steve's hair. He could imagine it: Steve naked and sated, lounging in their bed, smiling eagerly when Howard entered the room. "You'll be happy being my fuck toy, won't you, pet? Howard Stark's little plaything."

"Yes." Steve rubbed his cheek against Howard's thigh. "Please, master, I can't—" He looked up at Howard. "I need."

Howard needed, too. "Take out my cock and show me how much you love it."

Steve inhaled slowly and his eyes grew hazy. He lifted his head from Howard's knee, and fumbled with the buttons of Howard's trousers.

Howard stroked Steve's hair and murmured his approval. When Steve drew out his cock, he hissed; it was hard and red and the head was wet. This was torture.

Steve licked the head, humming softly, then nuzzled it with his mouth, rubbing his cheeks against the length. 

Howard's cock left shiny trails of wet on Steve's face that he wanted to lick off. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of Steve's hair. "Put the head in your mouth. Don't suck until I tell you." Steve complied and Howard took a minute to pull himself together. Steve's mouth was wet and hot and he had to fight the urge to fuck it. When the urge was manageable, he reached down and stroked Steve's lips, enjoying the way they looked stretched around his cock. Steve was looking at him, eyes warm and still hazy, and Howard loved that look. "Are you ready, pet?'

Steve hummed softly.

He cursed and tightened his grip on Steve's hair, because that felt damn good. He took a deep breath, then began to gently rock his hips, keeping the movement shallow. There would be time enough later to teach Steve how to take a face fucking. "Suck." Steve obeyed and Howard clenched his jaw and fought the urge to curse and shove. Instead, he panted and moaned and reminded himself that Starks were known for their iron control. Reminded himself that he did not want to hurt his pet by going too fast. "That's it. Such a good, g-good boy."

Steve moaned and sucked harder, tried to draw more of Howard's cock into his mouth. 

He laughed and tugged at Steve's hair. "Not yet. Not now," he panted. "Just taste, pet."

Steve made a sound of frustration, then brushed his tongue against the tip of Howard's cock. Not once, not twice, but three times.

Howard did curse then, because it was too much. He'd waited too long. He thrust into Steve's mouth, groaning as he came, then quickly pulled out, so that some of his come spilled onto Steve's lips and chin. "Bastard," he said, laughing. "I should punish you for that. I should—" He pulled Steve in, kissing his reddened mouth, licking away the mess he had made. When he ended the kiss, Steve sat back, tense and all the more needy. "Get on the bed, flat on your back." 

Steve scrambled to obey.

Howard watched a moment as Steve stretched out on the bed, before standing and stripping off his clothes. He grabbed the Vaseline and tossed it on the bed, then took out the leather cuffs from his toy box. He cuffed Steve to the bed and kissed him. "Comfortable?"

Steve tested the cuffs. "Yes, master," he said, his voice rough. 

"Good boy," he replied, just to see pleasure flit across Steve's face. He brushed a kiss across Steve's cheeks, then chin. He kissed and sucked his way down Steve's throat, leaving marks leaving marks that would fade by morning. It didn’t matter. Steve would be wearing his collar by the end of their time together. 

Howard could hardly wait. He was looking forward to the first time Steve knelt when Howard entered a room, the first time Steve called him master in front of others, the first time Howard called him pet. He wanted the world to know that Steve was his. Completely his. He bit at Steve's nipples, the laved them until Steve writhed and gasped. Then he pressed kisses down Steve's sternum to that lovely stomach. He blew cool air on the drooling head of Steve's cock, watching it jerk and leave more of a mess on Steve's belly. 

"So wet for me, pet." He rubbed Steve's hip and urged his thighs apart. "Do you need my cock inside of you?"

Steve whined softly and spread his thighs further apart. 

Howard hardened again at the display. Okay, he couldn't wait anymore. Didn't want to wait anymore. He knelt between Steve's thighs and urged Steve to lift his knees. He opened the Vaseline and scooped up a bit, warming it between his fingers then rubbing Steve's hole, making it slick and shiny.

"P-Please," Steve said, voice breaking on the word, sounding desperate and hurt, making Howard ache.

"Soon, baby." He rubbed more Vaseline against Steve's hole, then slowly pushed two fingers in. "Bear down and *breathe*." He felt the moment when Steve obeyed, his fingers sliding in easily. He stopped a moment, giving Steve time to get used to the invasion. Then he twisted them, brushing against Steve's prostate.

Steve cried out in surprise and shoved down on Howard's fingers.

Howard laughed, he couldn't help it, and finger-fucked Steve, slowly, lazily, enjoyed the way Steve moaned and cried out, the way Steve's hips rolled and the way Steve's cock jerked and spurted.

"Master, please," Steve begged. Oh, God, he begged so prettily. "I can't. I can’t wait anymore. Please, please, please! I need you to fuck me. I need your c-cock in me!"

And just as suddenly, Howard needed it too. He pulled out his fingers and slicked his cock. He pressed the head against Steve's hole, took a deep breath, and pushed in.

Steve wailed, the leather cuffs creaking ominously. 

Howard didn't care; he'd buy another pair. Steve was hot and so fucking tight it almost hurt. He urged Steve's legs around his waist, pressed a soft, messy kiss to Steve's mouth, and let himself go. He fucked Steve hard and fast, taking what biology demanded was his: his pet, his boy, his submissive, his *everything*. His to use and hurt and love and protect. "Mine," he growled and bit Steve's shoulder.'

"Y-Yours." Steve writhed and arched under him, 

"Then come," he said. "Steve, come!" 

Steve let out a choked sob, clenching around Howard, striping their chests and bellies with come.

Howard tried to hold off on his own orgasm, he really did. But the sounds Steve made set him off. He ground hard against Steve, coming so hard his vision went black and his breath whooshed out of him. When he came back to himself, he was shaking with exhaustion. He slipped his cock out of Steve and flopped back on the bed.

Steve rolled over and rested his head on Howard's chest. "Your come is dripping out of me."

"Next time I'll plug you." Howard stroked Steve's back, exhaustion setting in.

"Was I good enough?" Steve asked, sounding young and unsure. Sounding as if Howard could say no. "Was I good enough for your collar?"

"You were perfect." Howard tugged Steve's hair, until he looked up. "If I didn't know it'd be futile, I'd brand you, too."

"Oh." Steve blushed and smiled.

Howard smiled back. "Sleep, shower, then collar."

"Yes, master," Steve settled his head back on Howard's chest and let out a sigh.


End file.
